Gideon Blackburn
Gideon Blackburn is the new English envoy in France, replacing Lord Nicholas. He was recently imprisoned in The Tower of London but released by Queen Elizabeth with order to seduce Queen Mary. Early Life Imprisoned in The Tower of London by Queen Elizabeth because he worked for Queen Mary Tudor. Queen Mary I ordered Gideon to seduce the young Princess Elizabeth, and failed to do so due to Elizabeth's feelings for her friend Robert Dudley. He was later released by Queen Elizabeth to do her bidding. Personality He is sweet and heroic, and funny without meaning to be. However, it is not known how much of this is real, and what is an act. Season 3 * Fight or Flight Gideon Blackburn was released from The Tower of London by her majesty Queen Elizabeth. She informed him he would be the new envoy of England and was going to be sent to France. While there, he was to seduce Queen Mary. Fight or Flight. * The Hound and the Hare Gideon Blackburn met with Queen Mary, introducing himself, and made sure to flatter her in what looked like an accident. Later he followed her during the nobles game of 'The Hound and the Hare' He gallantly carried her back to the castle after she twisted her ankle following Don Carlos around. The Hound and the Hare. * Our Undoing * Wedlock * Bruises That Lie Mary Stuart and Gideon Blackburn are both frustrated with Queen Elizabeth. Elizabeth holds his daughter hostage, and then she keeps changing the price on her freedom. Mary tells him Gideon's spy Jeffrey will be returning to England soon, let him bring news to Elizabeth that she, the lonely, brokenhearted Queen has been seduced Gideon. Convince her that Gideon control her, and he'll have something to bargain with, to force Elizabeth to let him see Agatha. Weeks later, Gideon tells her the Queen is happy. Jeffrey reported their evening together, and Elizabeth's considering dates he might be allowed to travel home. Weeks later, Mary tells Gideon she received news in a letter from Lola, Elizabeth is keeping her word. His daughter is coming to France. Gideon kisses Mary after she delivers the news to him. * Succession Gideon Blackburn warned Mary Stuart that Queen Elizabeth would see her raising a Catholic army as an act of aggression. Even if it was to stop John Knox. As The Vatican has been determined to reclaim England ever since she turned the country Protestant after Mary Tudor her Catholic sister died. * No Way Out Gideon learns that Mary might have double-crossed them. His servant and a fellow-spy threatens Agatha in order to keep Gideon in line. * Strange Bedfellow Gideon Blackburn tells Mary Stuart at this point, he thought he would be raising his daughter with his wife by his side. Instead, he's only just met his child, and his wife is dead. Gideon and Agatha Blackburn returned to England. * To The Death - (Mentioned) Lord Narcisse aksks Mary Stuart is she is angery they traded Gideon Blackburn to Elizabeth for General Gaghan. * Safe Passage * Intruders * Spiders In a Jar Season 4 *'With Friends Like These' Elizabeth and Gideon discused the events surrounding Lola's execution. Gideon Blackburn asked if they gain any information in Scotland, but Queen Mary maintained her innocence. Queen Elizabeth said Lola admitted the order came from Mary. Gideon wondered if Lola was wrong, used by someone. Elizabeth added Lord Narcisse was imprisoned in The Tower of London and refused to speak, but John Philip and his nanny were missing. Lola had probably planned an escape for after her death, and they were back in France. Gideon Blackburn re-introduced himself to Lord Narcisse. Reminding him they met in France. Gideon said he know why Narcisse was refusing to speak, he was afraid of being implicated in his wife's crime. But he could trust him. Gideon knew he wasn't involved and neither was Mary. Insisting Mary would never put a friend in danger like that. Narcisse argued Mary would if her country were at risk. Elizabeth was on the edge of taking Scotland, and Lola would never have done it unless the order came from Mary. However it is soon realized, John's nanny, Renee might be involved. Narcisse left little John with her in hiding waiting to flee. But if Renee betrayed Lola, and her own Queen, they wondered what she might she do to a child left behind, a complication. Renee told Gideon Blackburn that John Philip, knows him as his mother's friend. But he still calls out for her, he doesn't understands his mom isn't coming back. However she died att he hans of archers soon after. Mary Stuart received a letter from Gideon Blackburn. Informng her John Knox was behind the assassination attempt on Elizabeth. He'd forged a letter in Mary's handwriting ordering Lola to kill Elizabeth. *'A Grain Of Deception ' Gideon Blackburn visited John Philip with his new nanny. She told him John had trouble falling asleep, and missed his mother, adding he'd lost much. His father, mother, and his last caregiver. They found her with the boy and brought them back to court, but an infection took her strangely quick. Lord Narcisse confided to Gideon Blackburn that as much as it pained him to admit, Lola was part of an assassination attempt, and Elizabeth had no choice. *'Leaps of Faith' Elizabeth and Gideon brought up Mary Stuart, and Gideon Blackburn asked to marry Mary, with Elizabeth's blessing. Gideon insisted Mary was not like her, or even Catherine. She never angled to be Queen, and was crowned at six days old, and it had cost her everything. Her husband, King Francis, whom she adored, and her best friend, Lola. She only wanted is to be happy and have a family, now power. * Playing With Fire * Love & Death *'Hanging Swords' Gideon asked Queen Elizabeth is what she told his daughter, Agatha Blackburn about heaven came so easily to her was because it's what she told yourself as a child. Elizabeth confirmed her father, King Henry VIII wanted little to do with her, and her mother, Anne Boleyn was killed before she turned three. Later her sister, Mary Tudor locked her in The Tower of London and accused her of treason, and she never knew if they were coming for her next. So she told herself that story so she wouldn't be afraid. * Unchartered Waters - (Mentioned) Gideon Blackburn grieves over his daughter, Agatha Blackburn offscreen. * Pulling Strings * A Better Man * Dead of Night * The Shakedown Elizabeth and Gideon were discovered kissing by Jane. Queen Elizabeth yelled she cannot risk her reputation. She was the "Virgin Queen" and her marriage to Archduke Ferdinand would be her best protection against her enemies, all would be undone if Jane lived to speak. Gideon Blackburn tried to persuade her, because they spent a moment together, an innocent girl, a loyal servant, had to die. Elizabeth asked what were innocence and loyalty, Lola was both, and she conspired to have her killed. Lola actively betrayed her, but still Lola's death haunted her. Not long after, Gideon agreed to take Jane to the woods and when he returned, they'd return to court. But he added, when it's done, she would not feel safer, and after Lola died, she only felt more alone. Later Elizabeth confided Lola's death still haunted her When she was brought to execution, she had a look in her eyes she will never forget, and Jane had that same look. She that is why she let her live. *'Coup de Grace' Gideon Blackburn and Lord Narcisse met again in England. Gideon stated his queen executed Lola, and he understand his bitterness, but not to let his grudge push their countries to war, Elizabeth had no choice, and she suffered from the loss of Lola as well, admitting he had lost his wife and then his daughter, Agatha. King Charles and Gideon Blackburn are at French Court talking about a Da Vinci painting. Charles's grandfather Francis of Valois purchased it while he was King. Gideon and Narcisse prepared to say goodbye. Narcisse thought it'd be nice if both men would claim a victory. Gideon for his queen, and himself to ensure France remains independent from Spain. Gideon adds he's an exemplary statesman, setting aside his personal feelings for the good of his country. Lola would be proud. *'A Bride. A Box. A Body.' Queen Elizabeth professes her love to Gideon Blackburn in a secret church nuptials. She vows to him, but to God. And woven into this fabric from her mother's dress are her dreams of lasting love for Elizabeth. She tells him the joy she would have felt knowing she'd met Gideon. Lord Narcisse returned to Scottish Court to say goodbye to Mary Stuart. Mary said she was surprised to see him, it could be some time until John Knox was brought to justice for Lola. Narcisse left Mary with a parting gift. Telling her she was still free to take legal steps against Knox, but he'd taken what Knox valued the most, his testicles. Mary told him he was a monster, and his vile act would not ease his pain. Narcisse insisted revenge was not meant to ease pain, it was meant to balance the scales. Because he will live with the pain of Lola's death for the rest of his life, but now, he had made sure everyone responsible for it would forever suffer too. Mary realized Narcisse was behind Gideon Blackburn's poisoning because Elizabeth loved Gideon, and now, she knew what it felt like to lose the one she loved the most. Mary banishes Narcisse from court. *'Blood in the Water' - (Mentioned) Queen Elizabeth thinks it was Archduke Ferdinand who poisoned him, as he was the only one who had motive. He knew how much she loved Gideon and that she would never end the affair. After he left Elizabeth in England, to grieve on her own while he tends to business. She tells Jane The archduke has a Portuguese ship sailing to Austria, his family's business depends on the gold it carries. And she is going to steal it. She commissions Naval Commander Francis Drake for help. *'All It Cost Her' - (Mentioned) Jane helped kill Gideon Blackburn because of what Elizabeth's father, King Henry VIII did to her grandfather. He worked for Henry VIII, and when he didn't polish his ring to his liking, the king sawed off his finger with a butter knife. He was then sent home, the wound stank, his veins turned black, and he screamed in pain for two full days until he died. Notes * Was locked up in The Tower of London for over a year. Fight or Flight * Reveals he has a daughter, Agatha Blackburn and a deceased wife who died in childbirth. Wedlock. * Allowed to visit his daughter Agatha after months, or possibly years of separation. Bruises That Lie. Succession. * He and Mary admit their attraction to one another and consummate their relationship. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow.Spiders In a Jar. * Killed Jeffery to keep Mary Stuart safe. No Way Out. * Returned to England with his daughter Agatha Blackburn, after being traded for General Gaghan. Strange Bedfellow. *His daughter became very sick, and passed away a few weeks later. Love & Death.Hanging Swords. * Began a sexual relationship with Queen Elizabeth. Pulling Strings.A Better Man. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:English Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Married Category:Deceased